Tasha Yar (YE)
Natasha "Tasha" Yar was a human female introduced in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Yesterday's Enterprise. She was portrayed by Denise Crosby, who had also portrayed the prime universe's version Tasha Yar and the Romulan Sela. History As Tasha had been born before the timelines diverged in 2344, her early years were the same as the prime reality's Yar. Tasha was born on the failed human colony of Turkana IV in 2337 as the government of the colony collapsed and street gangs took over. She was born addicted to joy dust due to her mother having taken it during pregnancy. Tasha's earliest memories were of withdrawl pains when her mother no longer gave her joy dust. Tasha's sister Ishara was born in 2342. After the Enterprise-C disappeared into a temporal rift while defending a Klingon colony on Narenda III from the Romulans relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire rapidly deteriorated, with the two states soon entering into a long war. At some point after 2344 Yar was rescued from Turkana IV. She was accepted into Starfleet academy, and graduated with honors in 2362. Following graduation Yar was posted as a tactical officer to the Enterprise-D. In this timeline Yar had not died at the hands of Armus on Vagra II, and was still alive in 2366 when the Enterprise-C re-emerged from the temporal rift. Having a heightened sense of awareness, the Guinan of that reality realized that the timeline was wrong when seeing the Enterprise-C, and was able to convince Picard of the need to send the Enterprise-C back into the rift in order to prevent the war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Talking to Guinan, Yar learned that she had died in the prime reality, and that it had been a senseless and meaningless death. Not liking that, Yar put in for a transfer to the Enterprise-C, knowing full well that the Enterprise-C would be destroyed when it went back in time to 2344. Despite an attack by a Klingon task force, Yar was able to navigate the Enterprise-C back in time to 2344, rejoining the battle against the Romulans attacking the Narenda III colony. This had the effect of ending the timeline where the Federation and Klingons had been at war, restoring the primary timeline. Meanwhile back in 2344 Yar and several other survivors were taken prisoner by the Romulans. They were to be executed by the Romulans following interrogations, but Yar agreed to become the consort of a Romulan general in exchange for the lives of the Enterprise-C crew being spared. A daughter, Sela, was born to this union a year later. In 2349 Yar tried to escape with Sela from Romulus. Sela however cried out when her mother tried to leave the compound. Yar was executed by the Romulans for this act, with Sela deciding that everything about her that was human had died that day. It was only in early 2367 that the Federation learned what had happened when Sela revealed herself to the Federation. The Federation was dubious to Sela's claims that Tasha had been her mother since the Tasha of the prime reality had never been pregnant. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Military